5 o' Clock
by Wolfism
Summary: Its 5 in the morning and all Yugi wants is for Yami to come home.


**Title:** 5 o' Clock  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Yami x Yugi (Puzzleshipping)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Its 5 in the morning and all Yugi wants is for Yami to come home.  
><em><strong>WARNING:<strong>_ Yaoi/Lemon Ahead.

_This oneshot was inspired by the song 5 o' Clock by T-Pain.  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was nearly ten til 5 a.m. as Yugi sat on the sofa in the living room, talking fervently on his cell phone with his boyfriend, Yami. He was wearing a pair of pajama shorts and no top, showing his smooth, creamy skin. The two had been talking for hours and neither wanted to hang up, loving to hear each other's voices talk over the phone. Unfortunately, it was getting rather late, so the conversation started to get boring. Yugi resisted the urge to yawn, still wanting to talk to Yami and yearning for him to come home.<p>

"Yami, when are you coming home?"  
>"I'll be there soon." He said, chuckling to himself, loving to hear how much Yugi missed him while he was gone.<br>"I wish you would hurry and get out of that club."  
>"Yeah, these girls are driving me crazy."<p>

Yami worked as a bartender at a night club, so he would more than often come home late. Yugi was never too fond of his job there, but it paid him well, so he couldn't complain. And Yami wasn't the iffy type to play around and just have fun on the dance floor. He was always focused on his work, but then he found himself kept company when Yugi would call and ask how he was doing. Then, the long conversation would start all over again, not that he minded. He loved hearing Yugi's voice, it made working late worth it.

"Come on, Yugi, you know I don't get home until late."  
>"I know, I just want you..." Yugi trailed off, sleep starting to sneak up on him.<br>Yami chuckled. "We always have this conversation every night and always end up saying the same thing. Aren't you tired?"  
>"A little bit."<br>"Well, go to bed. I'll be home soon."  
>"Alright. Goodnight, Yami."<br>"_Goodnight_?" he repeated. "Its 5 in the morning."  
>"Whatever." Yugi laughed before finally hanging up the phone.<p>

The amethyst eyed teen stretched, his back and joints cracking in response, giving him a nice tingling feeling. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes from drowsiness, but he really didn't feel like going to sleep just yet. However, his body instinctively led him upstairs into his bedroom. He plugged his cell phone into the wall and sat on the bed. He caressed the soft sheets underneath him before his fingers trailed over something familiar. It was one of Yami's shirts; the older male had a habit of leaving his clothes everywhere when he was in a hurry. Yugi picked up the shirt and held it to his chest, the feeling made him bring thoughts of Yami's own body pressed up against his. He then smelled the delicious scent of his boyfriend that lingered off the shirt, making him wish that he was home to snuggle against him. An idea then came to Yugi's mind and he decided to try to make himself stay up a little longer.

Meanwhile, Yami was preparing to head out of his workplace, cleaning and rinsing a few wine glasses. There were still a few people in the club, so the music continued to play. The song boomed throughout the building, sending riveting vibrates through the teenagers that were dancing erotically and looking for dates. Taking a glance at the clock, Yami started to lock the bar and close up for the night, leaving the remaining customers up to his boss to shoo away and make them go home. He walked outside. The sky was still pitch dark, the sun's rays barely contrasting through the clouds. It was still pretty early, but morning or not, Yami just wanted to go home and sleep next to his little one. He laughed, thinking about what Yugi's thoughts were. _"What is he doing?"_, was probably all that was one the teen's mind as he lied in bed waiting for his lover to come home, walk up the stairs, and hope he would creep in. He sighed and got in his car, starting the ignition. The ride home was a long and tedious one, and by the time he got there, the sun was shining upon him.

He got up, staggering sleepily to the front door. He admitted having a few drinks to himself while he was at work, and hoped Yugi would be awake to greet him, feeling like he was ready to perform anything the amethyst eyed teen wanted. After unlocking the door, he stepped inside, quickly kicking off his shoes and undoing his tie. Then he made his way upstairs, and opened the bedroom door. I smile went across his face as he saw the figure lying in the bed. Yugi was curled up on the bed, wearing one of Yami's shirts that was obviously too big for him. And his i-phone was charging up next to him on the nightstand plugged into the wall. He was just too damn cute. Yami walked over to the bed, laying down next to his little light, stroking one of his blonde bangs out his of face. He stroked his cheek softly before another smile formed on his face; the pure innocence of his little one enough to keep the happy curve on his face forever. He kissed Yugi on the forhead, whispering _'I love you'_ as he rolled over and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around him, and Yami's eyes opened, surprised that Yugi was actually still awake.

"Welcome home, Yami." he whispered in his ear, the heat of his breath enough to make Yami sweat.  
>"Hey there, little one." He felt Yugi's hands travel up and down the length of his body, lusting to feel more of that captivating touch.<br>"Yami..."

As if he already knew what Yugi wanted, he turned his head and let Yugi kiss him, allowing his tongue entrance with no fight. Yugi explored every inch of his lover's mouth, wanting that taste ever since he stepped out the door for work. He unbuttoned Yami's shirt and left his mouth to instead nip and lick at that finely built, well toned chest. Yami moaned, stroking Yugi's back and running a finger along his spine, sending chills through the boy's body. His mood was turning more into that of a wanton state and just wanted to take Yugi right there and now. Yugi climbed on Yami's lap, positioning their hardening atop each other. Yami gulped, feeling the lower part of his body starting to pulsate. Then Yugi started to grind harshly, rolling his hips and teasing more of Yami's flesh with his fingers. "Oh gods! Yes, Yugi!" He arched his back, trying to get more of that sinful feeling, but Yugi pressed his waist back down and smirked mischievously. "This is for making me wait all morning for you to come home." And with that statement, Yugi stilled his hips, a whimper of protest escaping his lover's mouth.

He took off the oversized shirt he was wearing, exposing that delicate flesh that Yami couldn't get enough of. Then proceeded to unzip and slide off Yami's pants. He was still wearing his button-down shirt, but quickly forgot it was there as he watched Yugi reach across to the nightstand, and open the drawer. He popped open a bottle and slicked his hands with the oily substance, preparing himself and Yami for what was about to come next. Yugi licked his lips as he placed himself over Yami's member, a hiss of pleasure escaping the other's throat as those silky walls wrapped around him. Yugi was so tight, so alluring, so... Yami swallowed and moaned as his partner began to move, rolling hips at a steady rate, not wanting to rush the moment.

"Mmm..." Yami moaned. "Yeah, just like that!" he encouraged.

Tears of bliss pricked at the teen's eyes as he rolled his hips faster, panting hard, sweat showering from his body. He had been waiting all night for this moment, just to be filled with his lover, and turn him into a steaming, hot mess under him. This is what made everything worth the wait. Yugi arched his back, feeling knots starting to twist in his stomach. No, he couldn't let it end just yet, just a little longer. _Just a little longer._ But his wish was interrupted as Yami firmly grasped his hips, making his body sink deeper into his lover. "Ah... Y-Yami!"

His pleading moans going ignored as their bodies moved, ecstatic movements causing the bed to creak with each thrust. Jolts of pure titillation ran up Yami's spine, and he knew he couldn't last much longer. One of his hands released Yugi's hips to instead reach across and stroke his member in sync with the intense exercise. Yugi's movements sped up in response to the added stimulus, now wanting nothing more to just come to his release, and he wasn't far from it. "Ah, Y-Yami...I'm..." But his sentence went incomplete as he came with a cry of Yami's name, spilling all over their abdomens. Yami's back arched, managing to get Yugi to roll his hips a few times more before finally coming himself.

Weak, and exhausted, Yugi fell down next to Yami, amethyst clashing with crimson as they faced each other, recovering their breath. But air could wait. Yugi pulled Yami into one last kiss before finally surrendering to his body's orders to rest. Yami smiled.

"Maybe I should come home late more often."  
>"You do that and I might go crazy!" Yugi teased.<p>

The two laughed before snuggling up close to each other, allowing sleep to take over them. The sun was now shining fully and brightly through the window, but it was considered just another glorious night for the two of them.


End file.
